High Heels
by rokka
Summary: Shinya, Toshiya, dan Kyo berantem ma Ruki, Uruha, en Aoi di kampus. Apa sih masalahnya?


**High Heels**

**15/07/2008**

**Title : High Heels**  
><strong>Chapter(s) : <strong>oneshot saik!  
><strong>Author : Rokka Purin Terandou<strong>  
><strong>Genre : <strong>comedy *maunya bgtoh*  
><strong>Rating : <strong>13+

**Band(s)** **:** Dir en Grey, X-Japan

**Sudden Guests** **: **Aoi, Uruha, Ruki The Gazette, maap y shooting dadakan hehe…

**Figuran : **Alice9 n Nightmare, sankyu guys!

**Pairing(s) :** gag dulu deh

**Summary : **blom pernah makan kolak sepatu y?

**Disclaimer : **tunggu! Disclaimer ntuh paan seeh? Susu krimer bukan?

**Comments : **ni fic terinspirasi kisah memilukan nyitz waktu maw minta tanda-tangan dosen. udah gag jaman kaleee dosen sok galak! *senewen kalo inget*

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

**UNIVERSITAS NGERI J~ROCK**

**FAKULTAS MUSIK**

**JURUSAN ROCK**

**MATA KULIAH PROFESI METAL**

(Wuuuiiiihhhhhh… kalo beneran ada q langsung daptar! (^0^) V *ilang akal sehat* ~Rokka)

Siang itu cuaca puanas terik yang diguyurkan matahari membakar kampus. Didukung oleh buanyaknya mahasiswa yang tumpah ruah di setiap sudut-sudut kampus. Ada yang bergerombol bikin sarang di atas pohon, ada yang nangkring di dalam tenda. Bahkan ada yang bikin api unggun di teras depan ruang jurusan. Membuat suasana lebih puanas berkali lipat. Kyo berteriak-teriak menyuarakan suara hati nurani mahasiswa. Berusaha menjiwai namun melihat dia jingkrak-jingkrak sambil monyongin bibir membuat semua orang malah jadi iba. Bahkan sampe ada yang berbaek hati pengen nemenin Kyo pulang lebih cepat, ke kebun binatang. Karena sama sekali nggak mirip ketua BEM yang lagi orasi, Kyo justru lebih mirip monyet sarap kelaparan.

"PUANASH! PUANASH! PUANASH! PUANASH! PALA ENEH! PWESSINGH! PWESSINGH! PWESSINGH! PWESSINGH! BUADHAN ENEH! OOOOWWWWKKKKKHHHHH!"

GEPLAK!

Toshiya nyambit pala Kyo. "Sumpah y Kyo, Armand Maulana gag segtoh sarapnya kaleeee mpe nungging-nungging sagala! Lagian liriknya tuh salah! Dah lebay, norak! Bikin guondok ajah. Blom pernah dimutilasi?" gerutu Toshiya sambil mikir, Armand Maulana ntuh sape seeh?

Kyo cuek, malah semangat melanjutkan hymne musim panasnya. "PUANASH! PUANASH! PUANASH! PUANASH! PALA ENEH! PWESSINGH! PWESSINGH! PWESSINGH! PWESSINGH! BUADHAN ENEH!" Gituh-gituh terus nyanyinya. Stag di setengah bait lirik sebagaimana tinggi badan Kyo yang stag di tengah pertumbuhannya. Sstt, tapi jangan bilang-bilang Kyo y. Entar dia ngambek nggak mau tampil di fic ini lageeeh…

Sementara Shinya yang sedari tadi kipas-kipas dengan daun kelapa terabsorbsi dalam pikirannya yang selalu serius. Di dahi si cantik itu, sudah bercokol bulir-bulir keringat segede drum. Mukanya serius, berlipat-lipat kek muka bulldog. Oke, yang itu berlebihan, lebih mirip pantat monyet sebenernya. Soalnya ada semburat pinknya. Haduh, apa sih yang dipikirin Shinya? Kayak orang nahan buang hajat aj… Coba kita tengok isi pala Shinya, piso bedahnya udah siap kan? Eh tunggu, nggak perlu seekstrim ituh. Karena dari mata Shinya sudah tergambar jelas apa yang ada di benaknya. Bang Yosh! Alias dosen Pembimbing Akademik mreka bertiga skaligus Ketua Jurusan Rock yang udah dinanti-nanti. Profesor Yoshiki berdiri segaris lurus dengan mata Shinya. Bayangan Yoshiki terpantul jelas di mata si ceking itu. Spontan Shinya berdiri sambil mengayunkan kipas daun kelapanya.

SYAAHTT! Tepat mengenai kedua muka temennya.

Toshiya dan Kyo serentak siap menerkam Shinya atas perbuatan tidak senonohnya. Yaeyalah, muka kece gtoh ditabokin seenaknya. Gagtaw orang lagi senewen apah! Udah desek-desekan di depan pintu ruang jurusan! saingan ma mahasiswa laen! nunggu dosen gag dateng-dateng! hawa panas! bikin darah cepat mendidih di ubun-ubun! Dalam keadaan genting, karena ni hari terakhir konsultasi rencana studi [bahasa kampus Rokka ntuh KRS-an], membuat setiap mahasiswa di kampus gampang esmosi seolah-olah mreka smoa ituh berjenis kelamin cewek yang pada kompakan PMSnya.

Namun niat balas dendam Toshiya dan Kyo digagalkan jeritan Shinya. "Itu!" tunjuk Shin ke Bang Yosh yang tinggal sekelebatan kakinya doank.

Spontan Toshiya, Kyo, dan Shinya menyerbu, berusaha masuk ruangan sambil menendangi, menyeruduk dan merobohkan mahasiswa laen –yang jugag maw konsultasi- ala banteng kebelet boker. Anak-anak Alice9 kalah akibat dibejek-bejek kanan kiri. Kalah telak mreka tanpa perlindungan Tora. Gitu pulak dengan anak-anak Nightmare menyerah setelah digulung atas bawah. Karena Sakito gagda, dah konsul sejak kemaren-kemaren. Tapi Toshiya, Shinya dan Kyo blom bisa tenang. Mreka punya saingan berat! Yaitu tiga anak Gazette yang berhasil menduduki antrian kedua setelah trio Diru kita. Minus Kai n Reita, yang jugag dah konsul duluan.

Aoi memandang Kyo setajam silet! Kyo ngebales dengan tatapan seberingas golok! Uruha siap dengan paha mulusnya, Toshiya gagmaw kalah. Siap melorotin rok mininya kalo perlu! Sedangkan Shinya yang berhadapan Ruki… Melihat Ruki dengan takjub!

"I-imut banget! Kawwwaaaaaiiiii! Kek Miyuuu~~~"/ Shinya menahan histeris.

Sementara Ruki tampak malu-malu dipuji gtoh. Ni bocah belagak sibuk milin-milin boneka kelincinya.

Hey, tunggu! Bukannya Shinya musti bersaing ma Ruki?

Ah, sudahlah… Aoi pasang kuda-kuda. Uruha siap berpose. Kyo menggeram. Toshiya bersendawa. "HHHHEEEEIIIIKKKKKSSS! Ups…" Eh, bukan! Toshiya siap beraksi dink hehe… Atmosfir di depan pintu ruang jurusan terasa tegang hingga 1200 Volt. Smoa orang menunggu klimaks pertempuran ini. Karena hukum rimba kampus menyatakan siapa yang menang berhak konsultasi duluan dengan dosen. Maka dari itu, setiap awal semester, jadwal konsultasi KRS serasa perang dunia, selalu terjadi pertumpahan darah di kampus. Oh! Sungguh mengerikan!

"Minggir! Kalo lu pintar, menyingkir dari depan pintu! Gua bakal berbaek hati, elu gua biarin dapet jatah abis genk gua." Aoi buka suara.

"Kalo lo lebih pinter, elo mundur! Gue bakal mengampuni elo!" Kyo ngebales.

Aura membunuh berkobar-kobar, menyeruak di masing-masing body j-rocker ituh. Keduanya nyoba negosiasi. Yang satu pake lu-gua. Yang satu pake lo-gue.

Namun masing-masing dari genk itu kokoh di tempatnya. Nggak mau kalah tegar dari patung Liberty. Habis sudah kesabaran mreka. Terutama Kyo, yang diragukan punya kesabaran sejak dia lahir. Maka, meletuslah pertumpahan darah yang telah diprediksi! Kedua genk itu bergumul dalam kabut debu yang tebal. Sampe-sampe Rokka nggak bisa liat serangan mematikan apa aja yang dikerahkan oleh masing-masing pihak. Selang beberapa jurus kemudian kabut menipis. Digantikan suara mesin cuci –entah dari mana datangnya- yang meraung gegap gempita! Oh, apa yang terjadi?

Rupanya ketiga member Diru menguasai keadaan sodari-sodari! Mereka berhasil mempecundangi tiga anak gajet! Kyo dengan kebahagiaan yang membuncah dari tubuh mungilnya bersuka cita mencuci si Aoi! Toshiya dengan keseksian yang mengucur dari tiap pori tubuhnya berdendang ria sambil membilas si Uruha! Bahkan Shinya yang tampak enggan melawan Ruki, dengan kekaleman yang mendera auranya bergoyang samba saat menjemur Ruki! OH! Sungguh luar biasa anak-anak Dir en Grey asuhan Kaoru! Nggak sia-sia leader-sama selalu menggembleng mental mereka selama ini! Kaoru bisa tenang di- ah, mulay ngaco neh! Hehehe…

Sukses berat tiga anak Diru yang berhasil menyingkirkan anak-anak laen membuat ketiganya goyang blender pake pom-pom untuk merayakannya. Belom puas dengan kemenangan ituh, Kyo sampe perlu pasang pukat harimau di depan pintu jurusan biar nggak diserobot ma yang laen. Lalu dengan langkah bangga, membusungkan dada, menaikkan dagu, memelorotkan cel- eh, nggak ding! Mreka bertiga memasuki medan pertempuran baru: ruang dosen! Dimana misi mereka sesungguhnya telah menanti untuk ditunaikan hak dan kewajibannya. Misi itu adalah… minta tanda tangan Bang Yosh di KRS [Kartu Rencana Studi ~Rokka] punya mereka masing-masing.

Shinya baca bismilah 100x. Toshiya membenahi kembennya yang melorot. Sedangkan Kyo tampak khusyuk berdoa. Matanya merem-merem, dahi sampe berkerut-kerut kek muka Mpok Nori. Kedua tangan Kyo ditengadahkan. Lalu Kyo menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala. Lalu masih dengan mata terpejam, Kyo menjejak-jejakkan kaki kanannya tiga kali! Wuah, tampak jelas kesungguhan Kyo mohon doa restu moyangnya. Biar gampang dapet tanda-tangan Bang Yosh. Amin!

Kyo membuka mata hanya untuk mendapati rintangan baru menghadang. "KUBIS TOMAT SELEDRI WORTEL!" Kyo menggerundel.

"Hah? Paan Kyo? Mow masak sop buntut?" Toshiya cengoh.

"Bukan! Sambal goreng ati gue!" Wajah Kyo seungu terong. "Noh!"

Toshiya beralih ke arah yang dimaksud. "Banjir bandang…" desisnya.

Shinya ikutan liat. Lalu heran ma tingkah dua orang temennya. "Profesor Yoshiki ngobrol ma Profesor Toshi." terang Shinya. Ah, Kyo ma Toshiya terlalu mendramatisir suasana neh. Apa yang aneh dengan pemandangan ituh? Wajar kan kalo dua orang dosen ketemu trus bercakap-cakap. Itu hal yang normal lah. Kecuali kalo ngobrolnya di rel kereta dengan Shinkansen merangsek cepat tepat di belakangnya. Nah! Itu baru bikin heboh!

"Emangnya napa seeh?" Shinya menyuarakan keheranannya.

Toshiya menatap Shinya tak percaya. Masa' Shinya gag ngerti pertanda apa? Profesor Toshi kan terkenal hobi ngobrol. Palagi ma orang yang dianggapnya menarik. Entah itu narik becak ato narik gerobak. "Kalo dah ngobrol gtoh, buakal luama ba-pake-nget shinchan!"

"Oh…" Shinya manggut-manggut. "Yawda, tinggal ditunggu aj mpe mereka selese."

Kyo dan Toshiya memutar bola mata. Emang Shinya bener, daripada Bang Yosh ilang dan jadi buron lagi lebih baik mreka bersabar nunggu di situh. "Tapi… Shinchan sayang… Kita keburu jadi abu dan dunia udah dikuasai robot kalo bgtoh!" Toshiya gemez.

"Toh kita kan nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain selaen nunggu." Shinya polos, tak bermaksud apa-apa sebenernya. Tapi kalimat ituh begitu menusuk bagai sembilu karatan di hati Kyo. Mengingat perjuangan mereka dalam pertumpahan darah demi mendapatkan giliran pertama tanda-tangan Yoshiki! Dan sekarang musti kehalang dosen tua macem Toshi? Kyo lebih baik menghadapi teletubbies! Ugh,… sabar Kyo… nyebut… nyebut… Kyo ngelus dadanya. Dadanya sendiri lah, masa' dada Toshiya, bisa diamuk Kaoru entar! Hehehe…

"Hei, kalian bertiga." Profesor Toshi manggil.

Toshiya, Kyo dan Shinya langsung nengok, percaya nggak percaya. Benarkah Profesor Toshi manggil mereka? Kami-sama… Unbelivable! Unpredictable! Bibir budi anduk tebel!

"Ngapain kalian di situh? Kalo nggak ada keperluan-"

Kyo yang paling bisa menguasai diri, Toshiya masih bengong sedangkan Shinya lempeng, langsung menjawab tegas. "Maw minta tanda-tangan Y- err Profesor Yoshiki."

Profesor Toshi langsung menyemprot galak, mengira kalo mereka mahasiswa yang sekedar ngefans ma Yoshiki. "Nunggu di luar aja! Mengganggu lalu lintas!"

Harapan indah untuk segera dapet tanda tangan Yoshiki musnah sudah.

Badai amarah melanda Kyo dan Toshiya. Aura kelam kelabu berwarna hitam pekat berhiaskan semburat ungu menyeruak di sekitar mereka. Lalu lintas? BAH! Lalu lintas pegimane? Prof Toshi tuh rabun yee! Ni kan ruang jurusan!

Si chibi Kyo berusaha menahan gelombang amuk mangsa yang bergemuruh dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kepala. Ditekannya hasrat untuk mengeluarkan Kyuubi yang bernafsu mencakar dan merobek-robek Toshi. Err, sejak kapan Kyo jadi Naruto? Yah, pokoknya gtoh deh si Kyo… XD

Toshiya nggak kalah murka. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan kapak naga geni 212 yang nggak sabar ngebacok Toshi. Err, sejak kapan Toshiya jadi Wiro Sableng? Yah, pokoknya gtoh deh si Toshiya… XD

Kedua orang itu tampaknya tak sadar tubuh mereka bergetar saking marahnya. Dan api neraka telah membakar segala yang ada dalam ruang jurusan tanpa belas kasih. Yang sayangnya cuman terjadi di dalam benak Kyo doank. Namun angin puyuh udah bergulung-gulung memporak porandakan ruang jurusan tanpa ampun. Yang sama jugag, sayangnya cuman terjadi di angan Toshiya doank. Hahahahak! XDD

Kyo dan Toshiya siap maju selangkah. Sementara Profesor Toshi asik melanjutkan obrolan tentang Sheila Marcia yang masuk bui lagi. Bingung Prof Toshi, kok bisa sih Sheila bunting tanpa punya suami? Profesor Yoshiki seeeh, belagak mendengar walo sebenernya pengen ngebahas lagu baru Anang. Nggak abis pikir Bang Yosh kok bisa seeh separuh kolornya telah pergi?

Okeh, fokus pada Kyo dan Toshiya yang siap menerjang dosen sialan, si Prof Toshi, yang berdiri dari jarak tiga meter. Tiba-tiba tangan Shinya terentang, menghalangi keduanya. Kyo dan Toshiya surut dengan bingung namun agag lega jugag. Dalam keadaan emosi panas 1000 derajat fahrenheit geneh, mereka bersyukur ada Shinya yang berkepala sedingin kutub selatan dalam menghadapi masalah.

'Untung dicegah Shinya, kalo gag-' Toshiya dan Kyo sempet telepati.

Akhirnya mereka cuman melotot ke arah Toshi. Sambil menunggu dengan penasaran, solusi brillian kayak apa yang akan dilakukan Shinya.

Shinya memandangi Profesor Toshi lekat-lekat. Tampang lempeng dengan ekspresi kosong yang datar-datar aja jadi senjata Shinya. Terbukti ampuh membuat Toshi nengok.

"Apa liat-liat?" Hardik Toshi galak.

Yoshiki sebenernya pengen nyegah Toshi tapi rasa penasarannya jauh lebih besar.

Shinya mencodongkan tubuhnya. "Bapak blom pernah makan kolak y?"

Para hadirin tercekat. Apa yang dikatakan Shinya? Makan kolak? Dari Kyo hingga Yoshiki sampe perlu mengorek-orek kuping masing-masing dengan cotton bud. Kyo dan Toshiya berharap Shinya nggak mempermalukan diri sendiri. Palagi di hadapan idolanya, Yoshiki.

Toshi diem saking bingungnya. Nggak tau musti bersikap gemana ke Shinya. Ni bocah digalakin kok malah berbaek hati nawarin kolak?

Shinya mengartikan diamnya Toshi sebagai 'ya', lalu… dengan gerakan cepat Shinya mencopot high heels dari kaki putih kurusnya… "NI KOLAK HIGH HEELS!"

PPLLLLAAAAAKKKKKK! High heels Shinya menyapa pipi Profesor Toshi dalam gerak lambat pas de deux yang sempurna.

Everyone's jaws drop! Kirain Shinya yang paling sabar!

"Wow, berkarakter." puji Yoshiki tanpa sadar. Bukannya nolongin Toshi Bang Yosh ini! XDD

Hebatnya, seolah nggak terjadi apa-apa, seolah tak ada seseorang yang kelimpungan nahan sakit di situ, seolah keadaan senormal kemacetan di Jakarta, Shinya dengan santai mengangsurkan KRS ke Profesor Yoshiki. "Kami berjuang keras mati-matian mengalahkan mahasiswa laen demi mendapat tanda-tangan Anda, Prof." Shinya menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka sungguh-sungguh.

"Wow, berkarakter." puji Yoshiki dengan sadar.

Lalu Profesor Yoshiki –yang sama sekali nggak sadar kalo dirinya sedang dinanti ratusan mahasiswanya yang sedang antri di luar sana- membubuhkan tanda tangan dengan tinta emas ke KRS Shinya yang berwarna hitam.

"A-arigatou…" Shinya udah berleleran airmata, menahan isak tangis haru.

Kyo dan Toshiya segera menyodorkan KRS mereka ke Yoshiki masing-masing.

Finally, Kyo, Shinya, dan Toshiya berjalan secara slow motion menuju pintu keluar ruang jurusan Rock. Di tangan mereka masing-masing tergenggam KRS yang telah berhiaskan tanda tangan emas Pembimbing Akademik, Profesor Hayashi Yoshiki. Demi melihat tanda tangan emas ituh mereka bertiga larut dalam tangis bahagia. Nggak sia-sia mereka kemping seminggu di kampus. Nggak sia-sia mereka seminggu puasa. Nggak sia-sia mereka tahajud tiap malam. Nggak sia-sia mereka latihan di bawah air terjun dengan buaya putih (thanks to Die). Bahkan mereka sampai saling bermusuhan dengan temen sendiri. Perjuangan yang berat, panjang, dan berliku. Sangat sulit lagi bagi mereka untuk nggak loncat-loncat kegirangan sambil neriakin, "BERHASIL! BERHASIL! BERHASIL! HOREEEE!" ala Dora dan Boots.

Saling menggenggam tangan, saling pandang. Mereka bertiga tertawa gembira dalam tangis haru. Oh, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menyentuh… hiks,hiks,hiks… SROTH!

Perlahan mereka membuka pintu ruang jurusan, dengan bangga mereka mengangkat KRS bertandatangankan tinta emas Profesor Yoshiki dengan dramatis. MISI SUKSES! Trio Gazette: Uruha, Aoi, dan Ruki terperangah. Anak-anak Alice9 terperanjat (Nao sampe perlu menutup mulut Hiroto yang mangap). Genk Nightmare mpe terlonjak. Semua J-Rockers yang bertampang putus asa di situ serempak bersorak gembira. Mereka berduyun-duyun menyerbu ruang jurusan demi meraih kesuksesan yang sama dengan trio Dir kebanggaan kita. Tak satupun dari mereka yang sadar ada seorang profesor yang kesakitan di situ.

"Tunggu-tunggu," di dalam ruangan Profesor Yoshiki mengernyitkan dahi. "Harusnya kan kalian minta tanda tangan pembimbing masing-masing? Kok-"

Segera saja para J-Rockers itu memberi alasan.

"Profesor Heath kumat encoknya."

"Profesor Pata operasi panu!"

"Profesor Sugizo bulan madu kawin perak dengan Profesor Ryuichi."

"Profesor Ino-"

"Prof Kiyo-"

"Prof-"

Yoshiki memijit keningnya. Sialan! Pada ngelimpahin tanggungjawab ke dia. Awas aja kalo pada balik, bakal Yoshiki remuk pake penggilingan! "Ah, ya sudah, ya sudah, kumpulkan KRS kalian!"

Ah, begitulah satu hari heboh di kampus J~Rock. Dari sini dapat kita tarik pelajaran moralnya, yaitu: 3B! Berusaha, berdoa, dan tak lupa, satu lagi, bercermin! Bwahahahahak! Bukan begitu om? Kyo? Toshiya? Shinya? hey- kemana mereka?

Kyo sibuk di telepon, "ENYYYAAAKKKKK! AYE BERHASIL DAPET TANDA TANGAN BANG YOSH NYAKKKK! MAKASIH DOANYA!" Samar-samar terdengar syukur dari seberang sono. Enyak Kyo, alias Mrs. Niimura langsung nyusruk di ubin sambil nangis kejer-kejer. "Alhamdulillah ya Allah…Alhamdulillah…." Mr Niimura sampe perlu nenangin istrinya sebelom wartawan infotainment ngira mereka abis ikutan reality show bedah rumah.

Toshiya merayakan kemenangan simpel aja: memutari api unggun dengan riang gembira. Setelah puas dia meraih pemukul bedug lalu taiko-an sendiri. Abis itu bergema takbir, tasbih, dan tahmid di seantero kampus.

Shinya lebih waras ketimbang dua temennya yang laen. Abis sujud syukur lalu melihat jam. Ah, masih jam dua kurang dikit. Belom saatnya ngasih makan Miyu.

HEEEYYYYY! Bukan itu! Musti ngecapin KRS dulu ke ruang kemahasiswaan! Tutup jam 2 tauk! Astaghfirullah… Shinya menepuk jidat kenceng-kenceng mpe kliyengan. Maksudnya nepuk jidat Toshiya sampe Kyo kliyengan XDD

"CAP KRS!"

Dan trio Dir en Grey itu pun melanjutkan misi mereka. Wwwaaaaiiiiiiyyyy! Ganbatte minna! XDD

**~owari~**

Rokka : SUKSES! MOOD BECANDA BALIK! YYYEEEEAAAAAYYYYYY! *tosan ma Blacky*

Dir : BRAVOOOO! *seneng bisa shooting lagih*

Gazette : kapan giliran kita? *sewot*

Alice9 : kalian mending *tunjuk gajet* pernah dibuatin satu fic! Lhah kita? *ngacungin tombak*

Nightmare: palage kita! *ngasah golok*

Gazette : apaan? yang copy gazedut ajah kagak kelar-kelar! Nggak tanggungjawab! *angkat piso*

Rokka : *pucet* err,, hehe… ng… gomen-gomen, Rokka…

Die : Bah! Boro-boro bikin fic gajet.

Gazette : *siap tempur*

Kaoru : skripsi aja udah setaun lebih terkatung-katung.

Rokka : Hheeeyyyy! *ngebungkam Kao pake bibir Toshiya*

Die : *baru mangap* p-

Rokka : *pinjem bibir Shin* jangan buka rahasia orang y! sekate-kate lu-lu pada!

Kyo : jangan gtoh dunk, biar gemana kita musti dukung Rokka…

Dir+gajet+naito+arisuna : *silau ma kata bijak Kyo*

Kyo : *sok bijak* coba pikir! Kalo skripsi Rokka cepet selese, pan cepet wisuda ntuh!

DGNA : *angguk-angguk*

Kyo : abis ntuh, Rokka ada kerjaan gag?

DGNA : *geleng-geleng*

Kyo : nah… kalo gtoh kan gagda alasan dya gag rajin bikin fic. Tapi sekarang kita musti ngebiarin cewek tengil ituh dulu lah…

DGNA : *loading data*

Kaoru : bener jugag *menyeringai dingin* utang lemon… khikhikhikhi… y kan , say? *meluk Toshiya*

Die : utang lemon jugag… *ngedip jijay k shin*

Shinya : *lecutin cambuk ke die*

Uru : utang bikin gajet karakter utama!

Ruki : Diru jadi figuran! Antagonis klo perlu!

Dir : Hheeyy!

Kai : jangan pilih kasih rokk!

Alice9 : cepet tentuin OTP kita!

Naitomea: kita jugag!

DGNA : janji adalah utang!

Rokka : *keringetan mpe jadi danau* mat- matte! Sapa yg janji?

DGNA : *ngacungin keris, silet, golok, pedang, sangkur, piso, garpu penggaruk, piso cukur, tusuk sate*

Rokka : *mikir, saatnya kabur* HEY! LIAT! ADA BURUNG MATI! *tunjuk langit*

DGNA : mana-mana? *mendongak smoa*

Rokka : *sukses kabur* BWAHAHAHAHAHAKKK! KALIAN KIRA AKU MESIN OTOMATIS PEMBUAT FANFICS HAH! LAGIAN… BAKA! MANA ADA BURUNG MATI MASIH TERBANG DI LANGIT! FUFUFUFUFUFUFUUU…

**09/09/2009**

6


End file.
